


早安吻

by mufazhongshengshan



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mufazhongshengshan/pseuds/mufazhongshengshan
Summary: 无端猜想及恋爱脑注意
Relationships: Izu/Yaiba Yua





	早安吻

老实说，刃也不知道发生了什么。

一觉起来就突然发现怀里多了个修码吉亚——还是可爱外型的那种。

——不不不，说什么可爱不可爱，这不就是伊兹嘛！

刃忍不住在心里吐槽。

“喂，伊兹，起来。”

一时间，刃的手也不知道该往哪放，双手在空中摇晃了半天，才终于下决心摇了摇伊兹的肩膀。

可是对方似乎完全没有要起来的样子。

刃侧头对上伊兹的眼眸，发现她并没有开机。

“唉……”

有一说一，伊兹并没有多重，比起平时反复研究的“吉格”要轻很多很多——但也不能就这样放任她躺在自己身上吧。

刃的睡姿并不放肆，就跟在天津社长面前一样中规中矩。可能正是因为这规矩的平躺，才让她有了可乘之机——伊兹侧躺在刃的右肩，双手环绕着她的脖颈，像是要将刃给彻底束缚起来一般。

刃突然觉得，这几年来的作战训练是真的没白练。

可是这到底要怎么起来，刃思前想后，直接抬手就不得不环上伊兹的身体，直接翻身就会……

刃不敢再想了。

不知怎的，刃忍不住咽了口口水。

正当刃准备鼓起勇气抬起双手时，才发现床边有张纸条。刃尽量保持着身体不动的状态下，用左手摸起了那张白色信息，举起来一看——

“我修改了下自己的开机程序，如果要「解锁」的话就亲我一下。”

“开什么玩笑啊这家伙……”

区区人类还是没法明白修码吉亚到底在想什么。

刃这样想着，一边下意识的把头转向右边，嘴角却直接撞上伊兹的额头。

刃赶紧转向左边。

“喂，伊兹，别开玩笑了快点起来。”

刃又试探性的戳戳晃晃伊兹的腰腹，仍然没有得到回应——该不会真要亲一口才会醒吧。

想到这，刃眨眨眼睛，又忍不住咽了口口水。

“没办法，这是为了让你起来才做的无奈之举。”

刃伸手环抱住伊兹的身子，缓慢的翻身，不让伊兹强硬的撞击在床上。刃最不敢想象的场景还是发生了，两人之间的距离近的只剩下鼻尖对鼻尖。

“这可是…你逼迫我的啊。”

少女的嘴唇是焦糖布丁的味道，也兴许是草莓味的，在两人交汇的那一刻，刃就坠入了一整片蓝色爱情海。

刃觉得自己好像被耍了。

伊兹的眼眸里好似带着亮堂堂的笑意。

“早上好，刃小姐。”

——————END.

**Author's Note:**

> www
> 
> 设定上可能是同居小恋人。
> 
> 对于伊兹对刃的称呼，理论上小情侣之间可以叫名字，但是实在是想象不出伊兹直接叫“唯阿”的样子，感觉有点奇怪所以还是没改。
> 
> （话说都恋爱脑了还有什么好奇怪的）
> 
> 以及结尾是，其实伊兹只是装睡（关机），其实一直偷偷感受着刃的一举一动以及每一句话。
> 
> www


End file.
